Maegi
by shadowjadis
Summary: Tenía sólo catorce años; de besos sabía poco más que los que le había robado Rhaegar… ¡Rhaegar! Había ido a disculparse a su esposa por el romance que tenían a sus espaldas, y de pronto se había encontrado con una situación muy distinta de lo que jamás habría imaginado…


**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes mencionados en esta historia son de George R. R. Martin por derecho, y aquellos que lo nieguen son sus enemigos.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto #36 "Saliendo del clóset" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

_A shooting star fell down to earth_

_Lightning cracked the sky_

_Something weird is happening_

_Something I can't deny_

_(Maggie Reilly – "Everytime We Touch")_

¿Un lobo pide perdón? Ese pensamiento se repetía en su cabeza insistentemente a cada paso que daba. Siempre habían dicho de ella que era una loba salvaje, solitaria y rebelde. Más de una vez, su madre sacudía la cabeza y pronunciaba su nombre con frustración, pidiendo a los dioses antiguos que de una vez se le pasase la tontería de esa edad tan difícil en la que estaba. ¿Podría ser que hubiera llegado el momento?

Lyanna sentía algo que apenas conocía: _culpabilidad_. Tal vez al fin se hubiera contagiado de la rectitud moral que caracterizaba a su casa, y que, al parecer, sólo su hermano Ned había heredado. Arrastrando los pies ligeramente, con una capa con capucha para ocultar su identidad, se movía sigilosa como una sombra en la noche para hacer lo que creía correcto.

Encontró a la princesa sola, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se la veía en paz, e incluso sintió miedo de interrumpir su calma. Lyanna se obligó a dar un paso al frente, aunque la tentación de correr en el sentido opuesto era muy grande y poderosa. Los dioses, sin embargo, quisieron que en ese mismo momento Elia se diera la vuelta y la viera.

¿Quién está ahí? preguntó la dorniense con sorprendente serenidad.

La joven loba no respondió y, por unos instantes, permaneció como congelada en el sitio. Fue la sureña quien se acercó a ella.

Venía a devolveros algo que os pertenece, princesa Lyanna trató de parecer firme, pero sus titubeos la delataban.

De entre los pliegues de la capa, extrajo una corona de flores. La misma corona de rosas azuladas que el príncipe Rhaegar había colocado sobre su melena oscura esa misma tarde al vencer el torneo y que tantos murmullos y miradas había provocado. No sin temblar, le tendió el adorno floral a la otra mujer.

Elia Martell observó la corona en silencio. La luna se posaba en sus bucles negros, y la escasa luz dibujaba sombras en su rostro, que hacían aún más evidente su tristeza. Lentamente, alzó la mirada hacía la encapuchada.

Por favor, descúbrete su voz sonaba dulce y tranquila, sin un ápice de ira ni rencor Me gustaría ver vuestro rostro… Lady Lyanna.

La norteña no pudo más que asentir y retirarse la capucha. Era como si la princesa de los Siete Reinos ejerciera un extraño hechizo sobre ella. Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, murmuró:

Venía a disculparme ante vos.

Elia pareció extrañada. Para sorpresa de Lyanna, se echó a reír tras meditarlo. Era una risa suave. Incluso en la escasa luz, su rostro parecía iluminarse con el gesto. Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

¿Acaso los dioses sin nombre del Norte te han dado la capacidad de controlar los actos de los hombres? No sabía que fueras una maegi, Lyanna Stark.

La más joven agradeció que la oscuridad ocultase su sonrojo. Se mordió ligeramente el labio mientras pensaba en qué responder. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la otra mujer se le adelantó.

No es necesario que te disculpes cuando no has hecho nada. Al fin y al cabo, la decisión fue de Rhaegar… y debo decir que no lo culpo por ello posó la mano en la mejilla de la loba Eres hermosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió a la joven Stark mientras los dedos tibios de la princesa le provocaban un cosquilleo en la cara. Ninguna mujer, excepto su madre, había estado tan cerca de ella y la había tocado con esa ternura. Salvo que la forma en que la acariciaba la dorniense no tenía nada de maternal, sino más bien…

Notó cómo los labios húmedos y calientes de Elia atrapaban los suyos en un beso. En su asombro, incluso llegó a distinguir el roce de la punta de su lengua. Como hechizada, le devolvió el beso poco a poco y con torpeza. Tenía sólo catorce años; de besos sabía poco más que los que le había robado Rhaegar… ¡Rhaegar! Había ido a disculparse a su esposa por el romance que tenían a sus espaldas, y de pronto se había encontrado con una situación muy distinta de lo que jamás habría imaginado…

Se ruborizó al pensar en que el beso de Elia era incluso más dulce que el del príncipe, y no se dio cuenta de cómo apretaba su cuerpo inconscientemente contra el de la sureña. Elia dejó escapar un gemido al sentirla tan cerca. Y hasta el día de su muerte, Lyanna seguiría preguntándose si lo que ocurrió aquella noche no habría sido un sueño…


End file.
